


[PODFIC] Peregrinations, by sans_patronymic

by Thimblerig



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, Great Hiatus, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: In the foothills of the Himalayas, Holmes struggles to write a letter he will never send.





	[PODFIC] Peregrinations, by sans_patronymic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/gifts), [ValdaVermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdaVermillion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peregrinations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727074) by [sans_patronymic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_patronymic/pseuds/sans_patronymic). 

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/100S73EwyDC-YBrPiFYhmmsdoUQqEY30X/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Editing Programs:  
Audio Evolution for Android, LogoPit, Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image:  
Taken from vintage illustration ("The Devil's Foot")
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> In which my outrageous love affair with soundscapes continues... outrageously.
> 
> Intro/Outro  
https://freesound.org/people/cottager/sounds/90061/  
“mournful violin 2” by cottager @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Pen 1  
https://freesound.org/people/fastson/sounds/51205/  
“Staalpennadopp” by fastson @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution
> 
> Pen 2  
https://freesound.org/people/fastson/sounds/51059/  
“Staalpenna1” by fastson @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution
> 
> Page Turn  
https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/  
“Page Turn - Please Turn Over (PTO) - please turn over” by flag2 @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution
> 
> Wind on the Mountain  
https://freesound.org/people/kangaroovindaloo/sounds/267891/  
“Spooky Wind #2” by kangaroovindaloo @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Hearth Fire  
https://freesound.org/people/jarokoco/sounds/403138/  
“hearth fire/soft strong” by jarokoco @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution 3.0 Unported
> 
> Flap  
https://freesound.org/people/kevinkace/sounds/66774/  
“Canvas Tent 2” by kevinkace @ freesound.org - Creative Commons 0 Public Domain
> 
> Coffee  
https://freesound.org/people/Nomfundo_k/sounds/408540/  
“bubbling cauldron” by Nomfundo_k @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 3.0
> 
> Distant Howling  
https://freesound.org/people/delphidebrain/sounds/236011/  
“Jazz the Dog Howl & Bark (136)” by delphidebrain @ freesound.org - Creative Commons Attribution-Non-Commercial


End file.
